the hidden chapter
by akari-kun
Summary: basically an add - on to my 'finding him' me and my friends and i just had to write, a dit's basically about me ,akari, pulling ed's pants down by accident and him geting a bit angry. oh! and still waiting for those reviews! need them by may 18 or i newk.


_**CHAPTER 1**_

disclaimer; hmmm... yes, of coarse i own fma. DO I REALLY LOOK LIKE I OWN FMA? but... if i did ed and envy would be a pair

looking up into the sky, i saw it was another sunny day, at central. I had pale white skin, hair as black as a crow's, lips as red as red can be, and a large chest, to say the least (for those who have watched bleach, think of oriheme), I usualy wore big, black boots, black leggings, with a very short ,black, skirt over it, a black tank top, and my necklace was a black choker with spikes... unless going into battle in which case i wore a black short skirt, wich came up to about half of my upper legs, and a dark purple corset and tank top.

usualy this gave most people the wrong idea of me, exept for one guy, He had saved me when i thought i was going to die. It started with this...

i was fighting, as a dog of the military, trying to capture an escaped criminal, multi - eyed larry to be exact, and he literarily stabbed me in the gut! and then _**he**_ came along... he got me to the hospital right away...

now, just getting out of the hospital, i was going to look for him... then... i saw him!

Just as I was about to yell out 'My savior!' I felt a hand on my shoulder, knowing who it was, I started to turn around, twitching furiously. I put my hand to my head, and sighed, "Yes Lt., Col. Mustang?" I asked.  
"Good to see you're okay now... sort of. I have been sent to escort you... mainly because I couldn't push it off onto someone else. So lets just get going!" Mustang said.  
"B-but I--" I tried to say before he cut me off.  
"No, no, no, let's just get out of here. That murderer rampaging about is making me nervous. They say that alchemy doesn't affect him." Mustang insisted.  
"What murderer? I'll go and capture him!"  
"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME!? ALCHEMY DOESN'T AFFECT HIM!" Mustang yelled, accidentally drawing attention to us.  
"Yes, I heard you, and now look at what you've done! Now we have unwanted attention." I calmly stated. This calmness was making Mustang uneasy; after all, most people were scared of him when he was doing nothing but sitting in his chair.  
He looked around, and people looked back at him. His eye twitched. Then he grabbed my hand and dragged me all the way back to HQ.

When we got back to the Head Quarters, because someone was so scared of a rumored murderer, it was night time.  
"I'm," yawn, "going," yawn, yawn, "to," yawn, "be--" I didn't get time to finish my sentence before I dropped over, fast asleep.

When I woke up next morning, I was in bed and food was layed out for me. I sighed and dumped the food into the garbage. The next thing I did was go to a bakery to order a croissant. Then there he was again! The baker was going to say something when I cut him off, "Hold that thought!" and ran out the door, chasing the man who had only just left, but just as I was about to catch up to him he turned a corner into an ally. It was like this guy was trying to lose me! Then he turned around and faced me. His face was different than who i though he was. "You're not who I thought you were, sorry. Bye" I said dissmisively. Then as I was about to turn around, to leave and get my croisant, he held up a knife, and lunged at me, even though I was out of range; barely.  
"Don't you dare go away, I haven't finished with you yet. When i have I'll leave, and IF you can still stand then you can leave." The stranger said. Then I got a good look at his eyes. They don't call him Multi-eyed Larry for no reason.  
"Oh, so YOU'RE the criminal!" I exclaimed in realization.  
"You got it." Was his response.  
"Well then, get to your feet, Larry, it's disrespectfull to fight a man when he's down!" he got to his feet catiously and lunged at me once more. The next thing he had a chance to see clearly were the gates of hell opening for him. Then I went back to the bakery, ate my croissant, and went to HQ. "Mustang." I said.  
"I'M NOT JUST MUSTANG, DAMMITT!!, I'M LT. COL. MUSTANG!! GET IT RIGHT!!"  
"Oh, so sorry, Lt. Col. Mustang."  
"Thank you." He said.  
"Your welcome, ... Mustang." i said with a smile.  
"DAMMITT!! ... Wait! your trying to mess with me!"  
"Umm... no... I AM messing with you" I said, trying desperatly not to roll on the ground, hold my stomach, and pound my fist on the ground as I laugh to death.

_**END OF CHAPTER 1**_

by: Cassandra Leah Babiy

edited by: Cherine Oltman

_**CHAPTER 2**_

It was now nightime, and the alchemist test was tomorrow, plus, to make my life just that more painful and plessant, I had to attend. I didn't get to sleep until 12:59:56:52 that night.  
I woke up this morning, ate some cereal, and started working on my appearence. I heard a knock on the door. I had been brushing my hair when I heard that knock, so I went to the door, with my brush in hand, and opened the door, holding my brush threatiningly. I think if I had to choose, Mustang was more afraid of my face than anythng else, but whatever it was, his reaction was hilarious.  
His eyes widened, and he started running through town, screaming; "Alien invasion! They've eaten an alchemist, and stolen her identity!". I closed the door and continued working on my image. It took an hour for Mustang to, 1, stop screaming his head off, and 2, find his way back to my house (it was hard for 2 reasons, for starters, he was lost, and also, my house was somehow impossible to find). When he was trying to find his way back to my house, he spotted me, and ran up to me. "I'm supossed to be escorting you, you know." he said.  
"I know." was my simple response.  
"Are you trying to make me look bad?" he asked angrily.  
"No. Not really. But if you like I could. Would you like me to try?" I asked calmly, while Mustang's face was trying desperatly to look scarier. All it acomplished was looking more and more retarded.  
"No..." he mumbled.  
"What was that? I didn't quite hear you..." I snickered.  
"NO!!" he yelled.  
"Am I pissing you off?"  
"YES!!"  
"Good, I've accomplished my goal!" I jeered happily.  
"I hate you."  
"I'll let that one pass."  
Soon we arrived at HQ, and when we did, I automaticaly was put on an unimpressed aura.  
"Why are you in such a bad mood?"  
"Because we're at HQ, I now have to listen and put up with your sarcastic comments, and it's the day of the test, so I have to wait around in absolute bordom while almost everyone else in the room is taking the test. Would you feel any better than I do? answer: no."  
"I'm sarcastic?" Mustang mumbled, raising an eyebrow in question.  
"Yes you are. It's freaky how I can hear so well, is it not?" was my response.  
"mmmmMMMMMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmMMMMMMMMMMM" was all that mustang grumbled.

_**END OF CHAPTER 2**_

_**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO MY WONDERFULL TEACHER, MRS.FIDDICK WHO ALWAYS LOOKS OUT FOR ME AND HAS HELPED ME THROUGH CHAOS, THANK YOU**_.

writen by: Cassandra Leah Babiy  
edited by: Cherine Oltmann

_**CHAPTER 3**_

It was now test time and we were running late. When mustang and i got there the test had started. We walked down to the judges sitting places. I always wondered why i was called in on _**ANYTHING**_. probably because this world is an idiot. 3 grueling hours had passed now and some of the people were JUST starting to flee. Then, briefelly, i saw him!! i was certain it was him! it had to be! I went to run to him, But basque Grand stopped me.

"WTF ARE YOU DOING!?"

"stopping you"

"WHY!?"

"because you're supposed to stay seated until all is done"

i sat down quietely, but anyone who could hear the thoughts in my head would cover their ears and roll on the ground, screaming in pain.

When the last of the horribly slow slug - faces fled in fear of the test, i grabbed my stuff and ran for all it was worth, since he was probably gone by now, yelling as i ran out the door; "sorry gotta' run! do clean - up without me okay? sionara suckers!". When i got out there it was already definetly too late. I could smell it. Plus to boot, it was raining so, even if a trail of his scent had been left, i wouldn't be able to smell it since, the rain would have washed it away already.

i hadn't gotten enough sleep lately at all, but i started the long walk home. Unfortunately for me halfway there i fell over, fast asleep.

when i woke up next morning i saw a him. My chance had finely arived. Finely.

_**END CHAPTER 3**_

writen by: Cassandra Leah Babiy

_**CHAPTER 4**_

He was a blondie, with a beautiful face, and big, golden eyes. He was wearing black leather and a red, long, coat.

"good to see you're in a good condition now" a slight, sleepy smile spread across my face.

"well, good morning to you too. So where exactly am i?"

"the doorms of central's military"

"thanks, for everything that you've done for me. Well, i've said my thank you. Oh! to return the favor! what can i do for you?" i said as i got out of the bed (since i still had yesterdays clothes on) and spun around just as i was about to leave.

"well if you have anything that you know about the filosipher's stone..."

"yeah, in fact i might be able to make a fraction of one depending on what you want out of it" i said in between sips of a strange red liquid.

"REALLY!?"

"hold your horses, but yes. So what do you want it for?"

"huma- i mean, uh, to get my body and my brother's body back" i spat out the red liquid i had in mouth and yelled;

"HUMAN TRANSMUTATION!? WHO THE FUCK DO THINK YOU ARE!? A GOD!? HUMAN TRANSMUTATION IS MEANT ONLY FOR THE _**MOST**_ POWERFULL OF ALCHEMISTS!, DAMMITT!"

"and who was saying hold you horses?" ed mumbled

"ME!"

"cool off 'kay?..."

"fine. i have a way to do this. Let me travel with you for a month, and at the end of the month i'll tell you wether or not i think you're responsible enough for it 'kay?"

"yes, understood."

"good. now, i'm going home" i signaled to the door. Then there was a knock at the door

"i'll get that" ed offered. ed opened the door and we heard some one practicaly scream;

"task for the fullmetall alchemist!!" ed dropped on the ground, now deaf, and as for me, so did i. mainly because my hearing was exellent.

then i saw an envolope drop to the ground. i picked it up and read it;

_Task for the fullmetall alchemist_

_fullmetall alchemist, we have a task for you to tackle; go investigate a strange city, they have been producing to many products, to many to be humanly possible._

_ Singed: Basque Grande_

i placed the letter on the now sleeping ed, and left.

_**END CHAPTER 4**_

writen by: Cassandra Leah Babiy

_**CHAPTER 5**_

the next day, that i wasn't sleeping, i asked mustang to give me the same asignments as the fullmetall alchemist.

"mhm, mhm, mhm, mhm, mhm, mhm, mhm,... no."

"and why not? lt.col.mustang?"

"because you're not going by _**my**_ dress code."

"i was never told about this new dress code!"

"no, but there was a memo left for you."

"oh you mean this one from a month ago?" i asked holding up a buch of scrappes

"yes." i peiced them together:

_deep purple. i have made a new_

_dress c_

_ode._

_ singed, mu_

_s_

_t_

_a_

_n_

_g 3_

"oh so that's what it was! aperantly it went through a shreder" i lied, well sorta, i was the shreder.

"yeah right" mustang groweled under his breath

"so what is this dress code?" i asked, almost kicking myself for asking

"this!!" mustang held up a blue, _**uncomfortebly**_ short skirt, a blue tank top, and a blue jacket.i twitched.

"THERE'S NO FIGGIN' WAY YOU'RE GETTING ME TO WEAR THAT!!"

"well then, there's no friggin' way you're getting me to do what you want" mustang said, loosing patience.

"dammitt!! then i'll leave the military!" next thing i knew, mustang was on the floor, wrapped around my legs begging me to stay. I rolled my eyes and put a hand to my head.

"fine!! i'll stay!! on two conditions." mustang looked up with puppy dog happy eyes, and nodded.

"1: you get off me this instant," he was gone in a second.

"and 2: i get the same tasks as edward elric, or should i say fullmetal, for at least the next month." mustang nodded in agreement the second i finished.

"glad to see we came to an agreement. Now, what is edwards first asignment?" i asked tilting my head to the side, smiling that 'i got what i wanted, in your face!!' smile.

_**END CHAPTER 5**_

writen by: Cassandra Leah Babiy

_**CHAPTER 6**_

My throat was parched. i was swimming in my own sweat. Al, and ed's complainging didn't help at all, in fact i was ready to kill one of them on the spot. I was prepared. But sundenly I saw something, something flying. Fast, big, and yellow. Suddenly, before I knew it, the yellow flying object was in my eyes. I howled with pain, and I as I fell towards the ground I grabbed something in front of me. I pulled the thing in front of me down, all the way to the sand. I carefully wiped the sand out of my eyes, and prepared too fix what ever had broke, because I pulled on it really hard. I looked up, but I could only see something blurry, something black was on the ground. Perfect, I could use the white cloth in front of my to wipe my eyes off. When I grabbed it, I suddenly could see, and the white cloth said ' If you're a girl, kiss my ass.' . i realized it was boxers. "uu... uh... uh..." i couldn't belive that had happened to me. what ever happened to 'youth are virgins?' then again, i'm not exactly youth anymore, but, NO!! MY PRECIOUS VIRGINITY!! NO!!  
I never knew that a man's eyes could open that wide, oh well. I do now. The man's eyebrow twitched and I swear I heard a vein pop.Yummy blood. I didn't realise that I was smiling profusely and swaying in anticipation until the man overcame his previous speachlessness. "Wha... What are you doing here? AND WOULD YOU PLEASE LET GO OF MY PANTS?! I'D KINDA LIKE TO HAVE THE ABILITY TO COVER MY LEGS!"

"uu...uu...u...uuuu...?" i couldn't speak, but i did let go, twitching, that is untill i saw ed looking at me evily, scarily.

"help?" i whispered before i got up from the ground and ran for my life, and before ed lunged at me with his metal arm-blade-thingy

"oh! there's some points lost from your chance for the philosopher stone" i yelled at him teasingly

"eep!" he said as he stopped chasing me.

"that's better"

--

i felt i had to finish this off and post it, as a hidden chapter, of course, this is oblivious to the actual fan fic i'm writing this for. And while we're on the topic of my fan fic, i'm still waiting for those reviews! please, because i want to post the next chapter but i want reviews to make sure at least _**someone**_ is reading. anyway, if you haven't read _finding him,_ please do! and review!


End file.
